epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/GIR 5 Life vs. Annie Wilkes. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles
Damn I'm making these fast. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But regardless, welcome to the third installment of this series, a feat my VG series never got to, RiP. Today we have Stephen King character Annie Wilkes going up against our very own User:GIR 5 life, in a battle of people who frequently get people in private for writing purposes, idk. Let's go. (Made by Tim). Intro Thingy MaBobber. Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles! Versus Begin! GIR 5 Life Well Hai there, Annie! Welcome to my very own Weirdmageddon! If you're messing with me, not Sheldon, well, Hell's where into you're stepping! A murderous nurse has a verse against the wiki Sherwin, that's not good for her, I'm all about horror, and since I'm first the next fourth will emerge with one Bloody Gir! You'll keep a writer locked up just cuz his car landed on snow, And thinking you'll beat me? LOL! You couldn't even beat John, Doe! You oughtta kill some cops again, cuz you won't be escaping from my bars easily, But you're caught up offing a dude because of a book, making a real Infrequency! Annie Wilkes Is that it? With your past spats and attacks on Mat, I'd expect more of a blasting, But that was quite lacking, won't be asking you to lodge in my cabin like Chastain Banned back to back, with the acid flak, crass attitude and ass-like acting Packing a more massive impact than that little Dipper you're packing, When classic, you were rabid, attracted to what Flats spit, but you musta gone flaccid Fapping to horses like Jack did, fat pics and as if I'd have missed your tragic love of that Drak kid. Fact is, you've no Zach wit, you're jack shit, a static passive-agg brat, I'd call your raps shit, but judging by your DeviantArt you're into that! GIR 5 Life So Annie are you okay? I must be causing you Misery, that verse was a mess! I'll trigger you so hard with my verbal messages, I call it "Annie PM-S"! So what if I liked some users? You probably have never loved at all! You're a terrible #1 Fan, you just constantly fucking tortured Paul!, Fitting that you're a nurse, since none of your raps will ever be ill, In fact the only hot words you spit were from when you were killed! Annie Wilkes For one obsessed with Gravity Falls, you have no good Ciphers, the lesser of CyGir, Even this nurse of Sidewinder couldn't subside your signs of addiction to sex of cyber. You're one to get started on triggered, the garbage you garble sounds like Tumblr incarnate, My flows are like Fast Cars, you harness the smarts of the babies slaughtered in my carnage I don't have to stow you in my basement to know I own you and that you're below me, So run back to Drawer, Joey, and maybe next time go fuck yourself if you're so lonely! Outro Who Won? Who's Next? That second part is already decided! Trixter's Semi Surfaced Rap Battles! Who won? GIR 5 Life Annie Wilkes Category:Blog posts